


Dean x Sister!Reader: You've Got To Eat

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Not Eating, Starving, taking care, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not going to let you do this to yourself any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean x Sister!Reader: You've Got To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So, story for this one is that I realised a while back that I ate considerably less than I used to. I actually still do, and I believe my stomach has gotten smaller as a result. So, in truth, I had been accidentally starving myself and I didn't even notice until I thought about what I ate everyday, which was only one meal and usually nothing else. I'm still trying to eat more, but it's hard because I get full so fast. I do weigh about 125 lbs, but I don't know if that's normal for a 15 year old.  
> Make sure you guys eat, it's good for you. xoxo

You had been with the Winchester brothers for about three months now. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Being their sister; Dean as the older one and Sam as your twin. You were searching for your father, John Winchester, too, when you found Sam and Dean. Since then, you were traveling with them, running into monsters here and there.  
With the occasional concern about you from Dean.  
At first, he noticed you didn't always sleep for very long. That lasted at least a month before you started to sleep regularly. Now, this time, he saw that weren't eating practically anything.  
You, Sam and Dean walked into a diner for a bite to eat before you hit the road.  
"I'll have a burger and some fries," Dean said to the waitress.  
"Same," Sam added. He looked to you. "Want anything?" You shook your head.  
"I'm fine. I don't need anything," you assured. The waitress nodded and left with your order.  
"Hey, Sam, I need to talk to (YN) for a minute," Dean said suddenly, "can you go outside?" Sam looked from you to Dean, then slowly got up and left the diner. You watched him leave before Dean's voice cut in.  
"Want to tell me something?" he asked.  
"Tell you what?" you answered with your own question, turning your gaze to him.  
"Why you're not eating anything anymore?" You shrugged.  
"Not hungry." Just then, you stomach protested with a growl.  
"Now, that sounds like you're hungry," he pointed out.  
"So?"  
"You can't just starve yourself. When's the last time you ate?" You scoffed and tried to remember.  
"I don't know, the night before last night?" you guessed. He looked at you with surprise as the waitress brought the food. You looked at the burger on the plate. Your stomach growled again.  
"You've got to eat. Something. Anything," Dean insisted.  
"No," you protested, shaking your head, "this is Sam's."  
"You eat that burger right now." He looked like he was about to beg.  
"I-I can't. It's Sam's."  
"I'll get him another one. Now eat. Please." You looked at Dean, then at the burger. Slowly, you picked up the burger and took a large bite. Man, that tasted good. You took another bite when you swallowed your first.  
"There, now isn't that better?" he chuckled. You found yourself nodding. Dean motioned for Sam to come back in. As he made his way to the table, he watched you eat the last half of the burger before you started on the fries, looking like you hadn't eaten in a week.  
"Is that my food?" he asked.  
"Not anymore," you smiled as you finished off the plate.


End file.
